


Sexual Fantasies

by MightyAlpaca



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Bukkake, Come Inflation, Come Sharing, Come Shower, Demon, Dragon Shapeshifting, Elves, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Futanari, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Minecraft Style World, Monsters, Multi, Multiple Penetration, Nipple Penetration, Oral Sex, Piss Inside, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Squirting, Stomach Bulge, Tentacles, Urethal Penetration, Urination, Vaginal Sex, Water Sex, Watersports, plant people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2019-08-19 07:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16530251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyAlpaca/pseuds/MightyAlpaca
Summary: (Sorry about the sudden disappearance of the original - It was an accident I swear)(This one won’t follow the same order as the original)Basically, a Fantasy Sex series of one-shots, with mostly fantasy creatures fucking Humans, Human on Human, fantasy creature on fantasy creature, and whatever else my twisted and fucked up mind can conjure up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kinks - Elves, Plant People, Tentacle Sex, Masturbation, Futa(?), Multiple Penetration, Come Inflation, Anal/Vaginal/Oral Sex, Bukkake

**—:—:—:—:—:—**

**Elven Runaway**

**—:—:—:—:—:—**

 

Tehra didn’t know how long she’d been running. She didn’t know how far she’d ran. But she’d fled her home. It wasn’t because of Humans, their Dark kin, or any of their several kin; it wasn’t Dwarves, no accidentally pissed off Dragon, or wandering Demons. No, she’d fled because of an argument gone wrong, badly wrong. As an Elf, her emotions were far stronger than that of the Humans, and unlike Humans, their emotions tied into their magics far easier. 

It was fuzzy, the memory of what happened; she remembered arguing with her mother over something, she struggled to remember what. The next moment, her mother is lying on the floor, her neck twisted at an unnatural angle, a trickle of blood staining her pale features. She remembered fleeing, grabbing her bow, the only thing she had, and running as fast as she could. 

Her bare feet got caught on a tree root that stuck out, tripping her over. Falling, but managing to protect her face, she hit the ground, feeling a sudden pain in her ankle. Twisting herself around, she saw it was twisted unnaturally. Cursing to herself, she knew only the basest of healing magics, not able to repair bone or other things. She carefully got up, using what little she knew about non-magical healing to create a basic splint from bark and moss, quickly weaving something to tie it together from grass. 

She knew she couldn’t hunt like this, and her private attempt to create golems often ended in failure, they either didn’t respond to commands, or fell apart. Why Elves had to use a complicated method, she didn’t know; Humans just used enchanted material, and an enchanted pumpkin for basic golems, which became the same material as the rest of the golem, and a sculpted head for the more complex ones. 

While it was true that Elves didn’t as often or as much, that didn’t equate to not requiring sustenance. Continuing on with a limp, she noticed that the Aether connection, realm that connected all other realms, and was what permitted the Gods to exist, and granted life to the mortals of this realm, was strong here. If the Aether connection was strong, that meant either an abundance of life, or a massive life form. Whilst forests tended to be more connected, it wasn’t usually to this extent. It was a wonderful feeling. 

Coming across a large pool of water that connected to a small river that seemed to vanish down a hole, meaning the river most likely fed itself. She saw a small cave nearby, lined with moss on the inside, ending after about a dozen metres in a dead end. ‘ _Good... no monsters_ ” She thought to herself. Limping over to it, she checked it, making sure it wasn’t the home of a native animal. 

Since there were no telltale signs of such an inhabitant, she went inside. Looking at herself, she sighed. Her dress was filthy; what was once pure white with golden embroidery and stitching, was now covered with green and brown stains, and was torn in a couple of places. She knew she’d have to clean it, or find an animal to skin, but that was problematic now that she thought about it; she had not seen a single animal in the area. 

Looking around, she started working in making her new home more... liveable. 

 

**—:—:—:—:—:—**

 

After living her cave for the better part of seven weeks, Tehra had gotten good at figuring out if something was off. At first, it was relatively minor and unnoticeable; a couple a easy hunts, even with her damaged leg, such as a small deer that had appeared, totally unaware of her existence. However, they soon became more major things; she had gotten ill one day from eating some fish that she had caught from the large pool of water, but had gone off, and two days later, a moss that cured it had grown in her cave, a moss that she knew for a fact wasn’t there before. 

Sure, she had heard of Dryads and Hamadryads, but that was usually over a single tree, and very limited in their abilities. This was something different, affecting the entire area. The appearance of glow moss was also unexpected, but not entirely unwelcome. What was concerning however, was the fact that nobody, at all, had stumbled upon her. She suspected that the Aether connection had something to do with that; areas that didn’t exist on maps that only appeared to certain people, existing in a micro-dimension, a very small section of reality that had been displaced by the astral winds, and only appeared at the will of the inhabitants, should there be any. Otherwise, they just appeared at random. 

She didn’t mind, it gave her privacy. What was concerning, was that she knew that it wasn’t her making it reappear. It wasn’t random either, though it wasn’t structured either. She wanted to know who was here with her. It probably wasn’t a water Dragon, since she often swam in the under water lake, using the really strange waterrise, since the water rose rather than fell, to get back up, and had never encountered one; not that water Dragons did this sort of thing anyway, and it was too far inland. An earth or fire Dragon, perhaps, but there weren’t any caves around nor a lava flow. 

She couldn’t, for the life of her, figure out what it was. She also realised that there was a small pool of water in her cave, no more than thirty centimetres across, in her cave that had a little trickle of water going from ceiling to floor. When she had first used that, she had very quickly realised it was a potent aphrodisiac, as well as some kind of performance booster, mixed with the water. She didn’t touch that one... much. Okay, so she did so if she was bored. Normally, she was either painting on a canvas she’d weaved together, with paints she’d made herself, or practising her bow skills. She hadn’t found the edge of the area, since it seemed to appear in reality when she made it to the edge, so she usually went quite far out, using the increasing Aether strength to find her way back. 

Right now though, she was very bored. It was getting increasingly tempting to drink some of the cave water, and have a little bit of fun. She’d given up on Light Elf decorum after the first time drinking the cave water; she’d already _shamed_ herself by openly moaning at the sensation, which was partly because of the heightened senses, mainly, her sense of touch around her private regions, the water gave her, and had enjoyed it.

‘ _Fuck it_ ’ She thought, taking the small, wooden cup she’d made. Dipping it in the small pool, she filled the cup, before drinking it. Placing it back down, she went outside, but, unlike the last few times she’d drank it, she felt her body heat up almost instantly. It usually took a couple of minutes to kick in. Her pussy was already soaked with her own juices, her fluids running down her legs, and her cheeks, normally a healthy, pale white colour, were flushed an almost luminescent, bright red, and felt like they were on fire. 

She hurried to remove her animal skin shirt, the fact that they were rubbing against her nipples being both extremely pleasurable and highly irritating. The action of removing the shirt, which was a tad too small, caused her to orgasm, shrieking in pleasure. It was a task to finish undressing herself; something had been added to the cave water for it to practically debilitate her from pleasure. It was also becoming stronger. The tops of her legs were soaked, and her pussy was letting out a constant stream of cum. 

Shakily standing, she made her way outside, and saw it. Instinctively, she knew it was the creature responsible for taking care of her; it was plant like in appearance, seemingly rooted into the ground with what appeared to be bark-like legs that were connected together, ending in the roots, which seemed to move, writhing around. The top half the body was feminine, as was something that looked distinctly like a vagina at the very top of the trunk-like legs. It was a dark shade of green, with a lighter shade for its pussy, nipples, and lips. The upper arms were that same shade of green, but were covered in a thin layer of bark from the elbow down, ending in six pointed fingers. Instead of hair, it had leaves that were swept backwards, along with gleaming silver eyes. Some of the roots stuck out of the ground, and had a large, green bud on the end. 

It looked at her, and she looked at it, an unspoken pleading in her eyes. The roots with the buds on the end, five in total, moved to the front of the creature. They then opened up, each one holding a trio of tentacles, coloured the same lighter shade of green as the creatures lips, with something dripping from the tips of the rounded head. Tehra looked at them hungrily, knowing what they were. 

A root came out of the ground behind her, four wood-like tentacles wrapping around her limbs, spreading her legs and supporting her arms, whilst a fifth, much smaller and thinner tentacle with numerous fine tendrils, that had bulbous heads, went to the back of her neck, the fine, now gently glowing, tendrils spread out across the back of her neck, the bulbous heads attaching themselves to her. 

[I can sense your lust, your desire... you don’t just want this, you feel like you need this] A soft and gentle, female voice spoke to her, inside her head. 

“Y-You can s-speak?” Tehra managed to say, despite the fact that the fifteen tentacles were now directly in front of her, three of them gently rubbing her nipples, whilst another three rubbed her pussy, making her moan. 

[Only like this... you’ve guessed that I have taken care of you, and you were right... I have been alone for many years...] She seemed to sag for a moment. [I haven’t had anyone to be with... for a very long time] The creature smirked. 

Tehra didn’t have a chance to say anything more, as one of the tentacles at her pussy, moved inside of the slick cavity, causing her to scream in ecstasy as she came harder than anytime before. Her pussy was overflowing with her juices, the semi-clear liquid coming out like a waterfall. She then felt the tentacle press up against her hymen.

[I’m sorry if this hurts a little] As she said that, Tehra winced slightly, as she felt a slight stinging sensation, no different to a high-quality parchment cut really, which very quickly gave way to pleasure as the tentacle started thrusting. Tehra moaned lewdly, as she felt a sensation she had never experienced before. The other two tentacles slowly stretched her entrance, and gently forced their way inside, pumping alongside the first one. 

Two of the tentacles playing with her nipples moved to be in front of her face, whilst the third nestled itself between her breasts. Obliging the tentacles, she opened her mouth, and they gently eased themselves inside of her, going into her throat. They started slowly thrusting, each thrust taking them deeper inside of her, always coming out enough for her to breath. Feeling a pressure at her anus, she knew exactly where this going, and welcomed it, lust having taken over every part of her conscious. 

The first pushed its way in, followed by the second, then the third, slowly thrusting in and out of her, stretching her ass. Moaning loudly as she came again, a flood of cum spraying onto the ground, the last six tentacles came into play. Two of them went to each of her hands, and she grabbed them as they started thrusting, another two went to either of her breasts, pressing them together, as the tentacle between them began thrusting, and the tentacles either side started rubbing themselves against it, and the last two went to her feet, rubbing themselves against her feet. 

She saw the plant creature reach down to its own pussy, which was leaking a green-tinted clear fluid, and pushed two fingers inside of herself, letting out a light rumble that was no doubt pleasure. 

She felt the tentacles in her pussy start to lose their rhythm, shuddering as they lost their rythm, focusing on thrusting as hard and deep as possible, breaching her womb as they started letting out their loads of hot cum. It came out in long spurts, rapidly filling her womb with cum, causing her belly to inflate a little, as the three tentacles came a total of fifteen times. Tehra let out a muffled scream of pleasure as she came hard. The Tentacles withdrew, and a flood of cum left her, her womb returning to normal size.

It was a chain reaction, as the ones orally and tit fucking her shuddered, losing their rhythm as they came; the ones in her mouth let out their long spurts of seed, whilst the one tit fucking her came over her face, their cum a green-tinged white. The ones in her mouth withdrew at their third spurt, and Tehra drank it down eagerly, before they eventually left her mouth, depositing their final load on her face. 

The ones in her ass came next. They shuddered, though one of them withdrew before it came, cumming on her ass and pussy instead. The ones inside of her dumped their loads inside her intestines, painting her insides a green-tinged white, their hot loads filling her up anally. Tehra came again, a creamy fluid being squirted out. Inside of her head she started hearing loud, lusty, moans. The source was quite obvious. 

The final six came together, the ones in her hand painting her arms and face completely white, some of if pooling on the floor. The ones rubbing themselves against her tits sprayed high into the air, with it raining back down on her body, splattering her with white. The ones rubbing against her feet came on her legs and feet, but after their second load, turned towards the plant creature, covering her in cum, as she sprayed her pussy juices everywhere. 

The tentacles then retreated back into their buds, which then closed up, as Tehra was gently dipped into the water, washing cum off of her body, before being placed gently onto the grass. The plant creature had sensed that she had fallen into a dreamless sleep from exhaustion. 

The creature felt something poke at her, and turned to see two others of her kind waiting, dicks and pussies dripping. They’d clearly hoped to get a turn, but that wasn’t going to happen; they’d need to alter the mixture again. For now though, they’d have to entertain themselves until she took another drink.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks - M/Rape, F/Rape, Stomach Bulge, Cum Inflation, Minotaurs, Gangrape, Vaginal/Anal/Oral Sex, Fingering, Size Difference, Pissing

**—:—:—:—:—:—**

**Forest Maze Minotaurs**

**—:—:—:—:—:—**

 

Most people believed that Minotaurs only existed in multi-level, underground, labyrinths. Those people were wrong. Whilst it is true that is where most Minotaurs originated from, as they aren’t only vaults, a couple are actually the entrance to their cities, as few as they are, some Minotaurs were born overground, in the dimension known as the Midnight Forest. Whilst it wasn’t always dark, beneath the massive trees, it was dark, though glow moss was everywhere. It was accessible through the use of Ivaryk’Kel, the Dark Realm, as a shortcut, without actually entering the realm. 

Within the Midnight Forest, there is a maze, massive in scale, where the light actually breaks through. The Forest Maze, as it was called, covered over two-dozen-square kilometres, and had castles, rivers, small forests, underground areas, and plenty of creatures, usually a cousin to the creatures of the Masel’Nar, the First Realm, which was the most balanced realm, embodying no true trait, and where most creatures arose from. 

At the heart of the maze sat a castle, enourmous and unmissable, it was believed that at the top of the castle, there was enough gold, silver, and precious gems, to forge an empire with ease, and keep it funded for millennia, as well as the means to transport it _all_. Of course, it was all speculation; no one has made it there. Their are only a couple of ways in; swimming through the rivers is futile; the hedges are impossible to cut or burn through; flying machines, no matter how well armoured, are shot down with impossible accuracy by black and white bolts of lighting from the Midnight Castle, before even getting a hundred metres in; the hedges are impossible to climb, as at the top are poisoned and several inches long thorns, that can kill an Orc, the most resilient creature in all of the realms in regards to toxins and poisons, in seconds. 

Of course, some kingdoms use the maze as punishment, knowing none have ever gotten futher than two kilometres and returned. Once in, it is impossible to find another entrance without an enchanted map or glass ball. This was the situation Issac, Jessamine, and Richard, now found themselves in. Trying to survive the Forest Maze. They’d reached a small keep, no larger than, perhaps, two-hundred metres across. The leather armour they’d been given, to give them, at least, a chance, was torn, and the cheap iron swords were chipped and dulled after cutting through the few inhabitants. 

“We should get moving, it’ll be light again soon” Issac said, his right gauntlet missing. “We finish looting, and go” 

Jess raised a bow she’d scavanged from a chest in locked room that Richard had broken down, and pulled the bow back, checking the draw. “I think we’ve looted everything we can” She checked the satchel she had. 

Richard was looking out the window, trying to get a good idea of where to go, and scribbled on a piece of parchment every few minutes or so. “There are some ruins about a kilometre and a half due...” He checked a compass he’d smuggled in with him. “West” He flipped it closed and left the balcony. “We head there, and if I’m right, there’s a small lake we can fill our flasks up at” 

“Good plan” Issac said, sitting next to Jess. 

Jess chuckled. “We should’ve never done that last raid” 

“I blame our employer, they didn’t have enough information on the convoy; we were convinced it was three wagons with a light guard” Issac said. 

Richard was checking his map. “True enough. Instead we got, what was it? Several dozen Golden Guard, the personal guard of the king of Alcana... corrupt bastard” 

“At least we weren’t made into slaves” Jess said. 

“True” Issac agreed. 

 

**—:—:—:—:—:—**

 

They’d reached the ruins, and they had some good stuff that was useable; a dozen blankets, some firewood, a few dozen torches, some high quality iron swords, several quivers of arrows, and a lake of untainted, clean, water. It was dark now, and Issac was on guard. The glow moss lit up the area better than torches, the intensity of light produced proportional to how much moss was clumped together. From here. There were several possible routes, barring the one they took, which they’d marked with two sticks in an X shape in the dirt. 

The most common creatures in the Maze were Nagas and Minotaurs. There were others, but those two were the most common. They attacked in twos or threes, but higher numbers weren’t uncommon. The groups weren’t mixed, normally, but there has been mixed groups occasionally. 

Sighing, he looked around, and saw his two friends sleeping semi-peacefully. What he didn’t hear, was the careful footsteps of an approaching group. He didn’t notice until a he was suddenly dragged back, hand over his mouth, as two Minotaurs grabbed his friends. They woke with a start, shouting in surprise as they were dragged up, both wearing only underwear. The Minotaurs chuckled when they saw them trying to fight, only to fail. 

They only spoke in their rough language to each other, breaking the silence they’d kept. Issac felt as his armour was pulled away, his underwear being the only thing on his body now. Struggling against the Minotaurs iron grip, he was stopped as he felt something pressing against his leg. Looking down, he saw the Minotaurs growing member, as it pushed past its loin cloth. His pants were torn away, and he watched as Jess struggled against the Minotaur holding her, her bra and pants already missing, her breasts being squeezed roughly, yelling in pain. 

Richard wasn’t fairing much better, his pants missing, however he was already on the floor, and his abuser was already fully hard; the Minotaurs cock was probably, fourteen inches with a flared head. Issac was suddenly pushed to floor, the Minotaurs cock fully hard and dripping pre-cum. His Minotaur was larger that Jess’ and Richards, by a good two feet; his cock was about eighteen inches, and his balls were massive. His legs were bent over his head, as the Minotaur forced a thick finger in his ass, before a second was added after a couple of thrusts, and then a third. All the while, he was screaming in pain and protest. 

Hearing a shriek, he looked over to Jess, and a Minotaur had forced his cock inside of her pussy, a massive bulge visible. As the Minotaur withdrew, the bulge vanished, until it was forced back in, eliciting another shriek of pain from Jess. Looking over to Richard, the Minotaur was facefucking him, his throat bulging from the Minotaurs girth. Issac then felt a pressure against his gapping ass, and saw the Minotaurs flared member being pressed against it. 

The Minotaur smirked, as his cock was pushed in roughly, making Issac scream, an enourmous bulge appearing in his stomach, and his own member going ramrod straight from the stimulation. The Minotaur wasted no time in fucking him, withdrawing then ramming it back in. He screamed each time it was forced in, and after the fifth thrust, he came, the white and sticky fluid landing on his face. Even though he’d just emptied his balls, he was still hard, and getting close again. 

Hearing a Minotaur roar, he looked over towards Richard, and saw a slight bulge travel down his throat, his stomach bloating as it was filled with cum. After a few moments, the Minotaur pulled his soft member out of Richard’s mouth, Richard coughing up cum. The Minotaur started stroking his cock, his member going hard after a few strokes, though the Minotaur didn’t do anything more than masturbate. 

Hearing another cry of pain, he watched as Jess’s womb was inflated as the Minotaur came. When the Minotaur stopped cumming, he started thrusting again, though Jess didn’t make many noises, currently being a blabbering, cum filled, wreck. He could feel the Minotaur in his ass about to cum, his cock bulging, before a massive load was released inside of him, his stomach bloating massively. He himself came again, somehow cumming as much as he did the first time. 

The Minotaur didn’t stop thrusting throught his orgasm. His cock remained hard through his orgasm and after. The cum in his stomach slashed around as the Minotaur kept thrusting hard, ramming his cock in, and pulling out faster and harder than before, the cum acting as a lube. Looking over at Jess, he saw that the Minotaur had withdrawn his cock, cum flooding out of her, though he was jerking it now, before thrusting it into her ass, and thrusting harder. 

Hearing a load groan, he saw the Minotaur masturbating release his load over Richard. The cum came out like a stream, the thick, white, liquid splattering all over Richards body. This time, the Minotaurs cock went completely flaccid, as the creature started pissing, letting out a sound of relief, as the yellow stream washed over Richard’s cum covered body. He had a seemingly endless stream of piss, as he kept going for what seemed like a couple of minutes. 

In that time, the Minotaur anally fucking Jess, came again, bloating her stomach this time. Though as he withdrew, he came a little more, some going over her ass, the rest falling on the floor. Though he was still hard, and rubbed his cock as he went over to Richard, waiting for the piss to stop. When it did stop, the creature inserted Richards member into his own, and started thrusting, whilst jerking himself off. 

Thats when Issac felt the cock in his ass expanding more than the first time. When the torrent of cum came out, his stomach was inflated to the maximum. The flared head stopped the cum flowing back out of his ass. Issac felt the same feeling one feels when about to be sick, and his throat bulged, before a thick stream of cum was forced out of his mouth, covering both his face and the ground around him in white. His own cock twitched before he came, his own seed lost amongst the Minotaurs. 

The Minotaur pulled out of his ass, hot seed spraying out of it, and he flopped to the ground. He watched as the last Minotaur, the one whose cock engulfed Richard’s member, came. His cock bulged visibly, as the creature pulled off, cum exploded out the end of his cock, as Richard came. 

The Minotaur who’d raped him, with only visual stimulation, came one final time. Though it was only a trickle, it still created a large pool on the floor. He then started pissing; a thick stream of piss that splashed over Issac, the creatures aim lingering on him for a minute or two, before shifting over to Jess. She didn’t seem to realise she was being pissed on. The Minotaur eventually stopped pissing, before he and the others left the trio, alone in the Maze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take requests, but they must be original, fit the medieval-techno-fantasy theme, and will be subject to modification (if it’s an in depth description).


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks - M/Rape, Gangrape, Anal/Oral Sex, Multiple Penetration, Bukkake, Pissing, Piss Inside, Excessive Cum, Cum Inflation, Hypercock, Stomach Bulge, Drugs

**—:—:—:—:—:—**

**Goblin Tribe**

**—:—:—:—:—:—**

Groaning as he slowly came around, Jeremy slowly opened his eyes, only to shut them again at the harsh light that flooded them. He could quite clearly remember what happened; a Goblin had smacked him over the head with something heavy as he, errr, took care of something. Opening his eyes again, and adjusting to the light, he found himself in the middle of an open area, about fifty metres in diameter, marked with three metre tall tree trunks that were arranged into a wall with a sharpened point, and a gate on what he guessed to be the south side. It was nighttime, and might have only just become so, if the moon’s low position was any indication.

Over the gate, he could see a dim orange glow, and assumed he was in a Goblin village. Around the edge of the area, there crude torch stands providing the light. Looking at himself, he found he was free too move, but felt weak for some reason, and was completely naked. He was born to parents that came from the southernmost region of the Empire, so had their dark skin tone. He had brown eyes, black hair that he kept cut short, and a muscular, but lithe, build. He was about five-foot-seven, about average height in the Empire. 

The gate suddenly opened, and a dozen Goblins, wearing only simple loincloths, walked in, the tallest of them being only four-foot-nine, who was most likely the leader judging by the white makings on his pale green skin, and the shortest being three-foot-seven. They had pale green skin and skinny builds, and Jeremy tried to back away when some of them had their loincloths start rising, only to trip and fall on his ass. 

The leader chuckled. “Stoopid Humie. Ya can’t get away from us. Ya ‘as got nowhere ta run” He smirked, dropping his loincloth, revealing his flaccid member, that looked ridiculous on him; it must’ve been seven inches  _flaccid_ , with two massive balls behind it. “And now, yous is our plaything” Two of the smaller Goblins dropped their loincloths, revealing their stupidly large members, which were about six inches flaccid, before running over, and grabbing his arms, holding him down. 

Jeremy tried to break free, but the weakness he was feeling was stopping him from breaking free. The Goblins laughed at his efforts, all of them dropping their loincloths, some of them grabbing their members, whilst others were getting hard just by watching his escape attempts. Looking to his sides, Jeremy saw that the two holding him down were doing so with only a single hand, the other jerking their cocks to full erection. 

The leader walked up to him, fully erect, fourteen inch long, three inch wide, cock swinging in front of him, laughing at Jeremy’s obvious fear. Planting his cock on top of Jeremy’s chest, the leader spat on his fingers, before shoving one inside of Jeremy’s ass, making him whimper in discomfort. “I’m just gettin’ warmed up” He laughed, adding a second finger, before roughly thrusting them in and out. He quickly added a third finger, before withdrawing them, and lining his member up, which had started leaking a constant stream of precum, “But it ain’t da real thing” He shoved his member in, causing Jeremy to scream in agony, as his ass was stretched wide open. 

The leader grunted as his cock was strangled by Jeremy’s virgin ass, but continued to push deeper, running over his prostate, causing Jeremy to start moaning pleasure as well as cry out in pain, his cock rapidly becoming hard. “I do love me a virgin fuck hole” The leader grunted, as he finally hilted himself inside of Jeremy, a bulge visible on the outside. The leader stopped, looking at the others. “Go on boys, ‘e’s got another hole and his body ta pleasure ya with” 

When the leader started withdrawing from Jeremy’s tight and dry hole, he cried out in pain, only to have something shoved in his mouth. Looking he saw another large Goblin, with an equally large cock, ramming themselves down his throat. Feeling something land in his hand, he instinctively clenched, grabbing the two massive members belonging to the smallest two holding him down. The rest just started jerking themselves, until he felt something press against the bottoms of feet. Looking through the tears, he saw two cocks being rubbed against his feet and each other. 

He kept crying out in pain as much as he could, whilst simultaneously moaning in pleasure, from the abuse his prostate was taking. He couldn’t hold back as he came, spraying cum over himself, and making the leader laugh. “A stoopid Humie whore...” He laughed again. “I shouldn’t have... expected...” He didn’t finish as his cock bulged, before spraying cum inside of Jeremy. It was a constant, geyser-like, flow, that had seemingly no end. The leader kept thrusting hard, each thrust renewing flow, even as Jeremy’s internals started bloating with spunk. Crying out in pain as his insides were stretched by the ridiculous amount of cum filling his insides, Jeremy continue squirming and trying to break free, he only noticed the one ramming his mouth and throat groan and shudder, about to cum, when he did. 

The one orally raping him was like the leader; a geyser of cum. Every thrust renewed the stream that was being pumped directly into his stomach, that was rapidly inflating when combined with the leader’s geyser of spunk. Jeremy came again, coating his stomach in another layer of his own cum. 

The leader started pulling out, his geyser-cock still spraying cum, though not as intently. As his, still rock hard, member left his ass, cum started spraying out, even as the leader sprayed cum over his ass, and over the dirt covered grown, before the geyser became a trickle, before stopping entirely. The odd thing was that Jeremy felt like his ass wasn’t a gaping hole, and was still tight. The one cumming down his throat pulled out entirely, spraying cum over his face before stopping. He didn’t move away, even as Jeremy coughed up a dozen men’s worth of cum. 

He laughed, holding his flaccid member. “I got something else fer ya ta ‘ave” He said, a yellow jet of piss slamming against his face, washing, and Jeremy sputtered as some went in his mouth. “Oh, I got an idea” He smirked, letting his pissing cock hang for a moment as he forced Jeremy’s mouth open, and shoving his still pissing cock in. “Dat’s betta” 

When he’d finished, and removed his cock, the ones in his hands pulsed, and he watched as they started, pissing cum, was the best way he could put it. A massive puddle was quickly forming, before they aimed themselves at him, cum washing over him, made worse when the ones frotting against his foot started spraying along with the ones around him jerking themselves off. They didn’t seem to care of any of their jizz landed on another and vice versa. 

As they finished cumming on him, a few of them exchanged the geyser of white spunk for a stream of yellow piss. It washed over, clearing most of the thick white goop off of him, but Jeremy didn’t react much, other than a halfhearted protest. The Goblins were still laughing, even as they finished. Looking over at them, he saw that a small group of female Goblins had brought in a large tray that had a thirteen cups on, a dozen yellow spikes, a dozen red ones, and a single orange one. 

The leader walked over to him, holding the orange spike and a cup. “Sos, we ain’t dones with ya yet, sos we is gonna give ya something ta make it better fer us, and maybe fer ya as well” He forced Jeremy’ mouth open, despite his resistance, and poured the cups contents down his throat, a thick and sweet liquid, before jabbing the spike just above his cock, then heading back over to the tray, drinking his own liquid, before jabbing a yellow spike and red spike just above his cock. The females left as the Goblins came back over. 

Jeremy suddenly felt really sensitive all over his body, especially his anus, balls, and cock. It was a weird feeling. His bladder suddenly felt really full, and he really wanted to piss, but his cock became harder than he’d ever seen his own member, and was oozing a river of precum. Looking past himself, he watched as the Goblins cocks returned to full erection, and grow to twice their size, maybe more, their balls doing the exact same, though to a lesser extent. Their cocks were releasing so much precum that it looked like when they were about to finish cumming; a waterfall of precum. 

“Nows dis is more like it!” The leader commented. Jeremy gulped; there was no way he could take even the smallest of them in his mouth, nor give them a handjob. They surrounded him, using both hands to jerk off. The leader prodded his ass with his twenty-eight/thirty inch member, before ramming it in. Jeremy screamed, but not in pain. The pleasure from the action caused him to start cumming like a geyser, spunk shooting into the air and splattering across him. He didn’t know what had changed, but he  _loved it_!!! 

The Goblins started laughing and grunting, while he screamed in pleasure, cumming again, and again, every thrust of the leader bringing a new wave of pleasure. The amount of precum the leader was depositing inside of him was enough to cause his insides to start stretching. 

One of the Goblins moved to be behind Jeremy, and pulled his head back. Jeremy opened his mouth without prompting. The Goblin chuckled. “‘ey boss, I think ‘e finally get’s ‘is use!” The Goblins laughed. The Goblin pressed the tip of his cock into Jeremy’s open mouth, before cumming; a veritable tidal wave of cum was forced down Jeremy’s throat, his stomach inflating rapidly. Jeremy groaned as his increasingly bloated stomach pressed against his full bladder, which he couldn’t empty because of his diamond hard erection. 

The leader groaned loudly, before unleashing his cum tsunami, flooding Jeremy’s intestines and adding to his rapidly inflating stomach, which looked like he was pregnant with quintuplets. The Goblin cumming down his throat withdrew, even though there was still a geyser of cum flooding out, which promptly splattered on his face. The Goblin stayed there, jerking himself and spraying all over Jeremy’s face, even as Jeremy started vomiting cum from how much was being forced through his ass combined with what was already there. Eventually he stopped, his massive cock going flaccid (though whatever was left of Jeremy’s mind knew it wouldn’t take too much stimulation to go hard again), and moved away. 

The leader finally finished, but didn’t withdraw, letting his cock go flaccid inside of Jeremy. Jeremy felt something drip inside of him from the end of the leader’s cock, before a jet of piss slammed into his internal walls. He let out a sigh of relief as he continued to fill up the tribe’s new cum/piss whore with piss. 

Jeremy came again, splattering his chest in cum. The leader pulled his pissing cock out of him, a flood of piss and cum being forced out of his ass, which wasn’t the gaping hole he thought it would be. His stomach returned to normal size as he subconsciously forced the fluids within him, out. 

Two Goblins rammed their cocks inside of Jeremy, eliciting a squeal of pleasure. Jeremy could hear their laughter and calls of ‘Slut’ and ‘Whore’, and Jeremy was fine with that; he was loving every second of this. Three of the Goblins started stroking their members harder and faster, grunting and groaning, before they came explosively, painting his body white, which set off a chain reaction; four Goblins closest to his head aimed at his mouth, which he obligingly opened, and pressed their tips against his open mouth, before forcing gallons of cum down his mouth; the two in his ass started cumming, whilst the ones that were still hard around him started painting him with cum. Jeremy was constantly spraying his own spunk all over himself, where it was quickly lost in the sea of white Goblin jizz. 

His stomach had bloated so much that it was spilling over his own body, and was still expanding, as gallon after gallon of cum was forced inside him. The trio who had came first were the first to stop, their massive cocks becoming flaccid, with the two shoving cum up his ass finishing next, cum being forced out so quickly that it was flying a good four metres before hitting the floor. The ones around him were next, followed by the ones forcing cum down his throat. Cum started leaving his body through his mouth as well as his ass, his s stomach returning to normal over the next minute. 

Their laughing still didn’t stop as three of them forced their flaccid cocks into his ass, whilst the rest surrounded him, letting loose streams of yellow piss. It washed over him, clearing most of their spunk off of him, whilst his stomach started bloating from their piss, as he came once more. A familiar feeling came over him, as the piss inside him was forced out through his mouth. 

When they finished, they retrieved their loincloths, and left the way they came in, leaving Jeremy soaked in piss and cum, laughing and joking as they left. Jeremy’s cock slowly went soft, and only the sound of him pissing was heard, as he eagerly awaited them using him again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks - Rape, Underage (12 Y/O), Futa, F/F, Oral/Anal/Vaginal Sex, Piss Inside

**—:—:—:—:—:—**

**Dark Elf**

**—:—:—:—:—:—**

 

Jessica was lost. She was extremely lost. And she didn’t know if Mama had noticed. She was the head of the orphanage in the small city, and had taken them to the meadow a twenty minute walk from the north-western gate. Their was a dark forest and some of the older kids thought it would’ve been funny to take her quite a ways into the forest, and then leave her, pretending to play hide and seek. Only, she quickly realised that they weren’t even there, and had gotten lost looking for the meadow again. 

She was scared and alone, jumping at every sound, every shadow that moved with the setting sun and swaying branches. She hadn’t cried though. She was a big girl, and big girls and boys didn’t cry at the thoughts of being abandoned. In the dark forest. At the edges of Imperial territory. Alone. 

A twig snapping loudly caused her to jump, and scream before she could stop herself. She took off in the opposite direction, running as fast as her little legs could carry her, only to trip on a tree root, and fall face first into the ground. Scrambling to get up, she tried running again, only to stumble and fall over again. A low chuckle caught her attention as she got up. 

“My my, what do we have here?” The voice was melodic, almost, with a dark undertone. “A little girl, wandering the forest in dark. All alone...” It felt like it was coming from everywhere. “The gods must be smiling upon me to deliver such a precious gift” A shape jumped down from the trees. 

At first, Jessica thought it was an Ashen Elf, but the skin was wrong; too smooth to be an Ashen Elf, the voice too melodic, and what they said wrong as well. Ashen Elves had a soft orange glow coming from their skin, against rough pale grey skin, orange eyes that seemed to give off embers, and _always_ had grey hair. This one had a dark violet colour. They had gleaming green eyes, sharp, angular features, and stood far taller than Jessica. 

They held a longbow in their left hand, a half empty quiver of arrows across their back, very little armour and clothing underneath, and wore a long cloth over their private regions. The back of her mind started screaming as the pieces started clicking together. ‘ _DARK ELF!!!_ ’ It just kept repeating as she started backing away. Dark Elves were the same subspecies of Elves as Shadow Elves, with one key difference; they were a sadistic and cruel bunch that enjoyed torture, murder, and other unsavoury practices just for the fun of it. 

“Oh come now dear...” She said, slowly walking forwards, dropping her bow and quiver. “I don’t want to hurt you...” She swayed her hips as she walked forwards, Jessica backing into a large tree. “I just want to have a little fun, and how much fun we have depends on your compliance” She then surged forwards as Jessica started running again, grabbing her by the back of her neck. Her nails dug into Jessica’s skin, drawing blood as she groaned in pain. She was made to look the Elf in the eye, which glowed maliciously. “Guess I get to have all the fun” She smirked, revealing a row of sharpened teeth. 

Forcing Jessica to the ground, the Elf undid a pair of clasps holding her loin cloth over her nether regions, revealing something that Mama had said only boys had. A flaccid cock and a pair of balls hung in front of Jessica’s face, and just behind them, Jessica could see the pink of her pussy, glistening slightly from the fluids dribbling out. Holding Jessica by her neck with her right hand, the Elf grabbed her flaccid cock in her left, giving it a few tugs, causing it to grow rapidly as the Elf kept jerking it until her cock stood fully erect at seven inches long. 

The twelve year old kept squirming, desperately hopping to escape, keeping her mouth firmly shut all the while. “Playing difficult? I take back what I said about hurting you by the way” She said, eyes glistening menacingly as she dug her nails into Jessica’s skin and dragging them. Jessica screamed, but it was cut short as the Elf shoved her cock inside of her mouth, a triumphant sneer on her face. She used her now free hand to grab the back of Jessica’s head, forcing her cock all the way inside of her.

Jessica tried to push away from the Elf, who started thrusting in and out of her mouth, grunting and moaning in delight, to no avail. “Don’t... bother... dear!” She said between groans. “I’m f-far stronger... than any... adult H-Human... let alone a... a child” She said, releasing Jessica’s neck in order to ram two fingers inside her pussy, letting out a drawn out cry of pleasure, as she started thrusting h fingers in and out of her dripping sex. 

She started thrusting harder and faster, both with her cock and her fingers, before letting out a cry of pleasure as she squirted a clear fluid onto the ground beneath her. It came out in long bursts, and went everywhere as she continued to finger herself throughout. Just as she finished cumming from her pussy, she gave a second cry of pleasure as she came within Jessica. Jessica’s eyes went wide as a warm, sticky, salty tasting fluid was pushed down her throat. The Elf pulled out just as she finished, grabbing her hard cock, and jerking it hard, releasing another two spurts of cum across Jessica’s face. 

The Elf sighed. “If your throat can do that...” She grinned viciously. “I wonder what your other holes will do?” She then ripped Jessica’s dress open, and tore her panties away. She then moved away, pulling her chest armour off, letting her E cup breasts out. Moving back over to Jessica, she forced her legs apart grinning when she saw her dry, unspoiled, pussy. “I’m going to enjoy ruining this! Your going to mother my kids, I’ll make sure of it!” She aligned her cock with Jessica’s pussy, pressing the tip against it. 

Jessica screamed as it was rammed inside of her, tearing her hymen. Tears started rolling down her face as the Elf started thrusting roughly in and out. “N-Never felt a pussy s-so t-tight” She moaned, before stopping. She growled in frustration, a scowl crossing her face (over what, Jessica didn’t know and didn’t want to find out, but suspected she would), before her vicious grin returned. 

Jessica whimpered as something hot was sprayed inside of her, the Dark Elf letting out a sigh of relief as she emptied her bladder inside of Jessica, and started thrusting again, despite still pissing. Jessica continued struggling, trying to break away from the sadistic monster’s sick actions, only drawing a laugh from the Elf, which turned into a grunt as she finally stopped pissing inside of Jessica, and started thrusting harder and faster again. The liquid trapped inside her sloshed around, drawing loud and lewd moans from the Elf. “Gotta remember t-this for the next one... f-feels so fu-fucking good!” 

The tears streaming down her face had become a river and Jessica kept crying out in pain, vainly hoping that somebody, anybody, would hear and stop this, but it only seemed to make her thrust even harder, her grin wide and savage. She didn’t want to become a mommy, she was too young! Mama said that they’d need not even think about it for many more years! 

The Elf’s thrusts started becoming erratic, and the Dark Elf started grunting, before ramming her cock as hard as she could inside of Jessica, eliciting a scream of pain from the young girl, before something else was shot inside of her, more cries of pleasure coming from the Dark Elf. 

The Elf relaxed for a moment, a sigh escaping her lips, before the vicious smirk returned, and she pulled out her hard cock, a mix of piss and cum, with trace amounts of blood from her brutal deflowering, before the Elf rammed it right back in, brutally thrusting in and out. A cruel laugh echoed in her ears. “I’m not done with you y-yet...” Another cruel laugh. “I’m quite p-pent up” 

Jessica heard, but didn’t quite register what was said. She couldn’t register what had been said. She just kept on whimpering, waiting for it to end. The Dark Elf sighed. It wasn’t quite as fun when they didn’t respond. Though she knew what would get the brat to respond. She guessed she had two, maybe three, loads still in her balls, and would finish in her pussy before moving onto her final hole, if only to get a delightful scream from the brat. If she still had anything left... well, she’d see. But first, she’d have to make sure the child (who’d probably just reached puberty) got pregnant. It was a shame she couldn’t take her back, but her tribe was currently overloaded with slaves, and were waiting for a few to die off. ‘ _Oh well_ ’ The Dark Elf thought to herself. 

Grunting the Elf rammed into her pussy once more, letting out a second load of spunk inside of her pussy, whilst Jessica whimpered, tears streaking down her face. The Elf pulled out, and her cum just oozed out, instead of flowing out like it did before raising her waist slightly. “Hmmm... yes... this will do nicely” The Elf said, pushing the tip of her cock against Jessica’s backside. 

Jessica’s eyes widened in horror, quickly grasping what the monster wanted to do. Mama never mentioned about a potential partner using anything other than her vagina. She didn’t have long to understand, as her ass was spread open by the Elf’s cock being rammed in, drawing an agonised scream from Jessica. The Dark Elf grinned wildly at her reaction, which gave way as she half screamed-half moaned in pleasure, at the tight hole she was ramming her cock inside of. 

Her insides felt like they were on fire, and Jessica was sobbing uncontrollably, screaming constantly in pain, until her throat was too sore to continue screaming. The Elf groaned, half in blissful pleasure, half in annoyance at cumming so soon, but then again, she reflected, that was what she got for taking a Human child’s anal virginity. Sighing, she let herself release her load inside the brat’s ass, sighing at the pleasure. 

Pulling out, the Elf started jerking herself off, in front of Jessica’s incapacitated form, being careful to remain in full sight of her. Precum was dripping out of the tip of her cock as she jerked herself off, a groan escaping her lips as she came a few final ribbons of cum over Jessica’s body, before it finally went soft. Smirking, the Elf retrieved her discarded clothing, and put it back on, before moving to retrieve her bow, only to freeze as a shadowy form stood over it, the only colour of the smoke-like creature being the two gleaming red eyes that filled her with terror; so much so that she fled immediately after gazing into them. 

 

**—:—:—:—:—:—**

 

His eyes fell upon the defiled form of the young girl. He picked the bow up, placing it in a pocket dimension he had, before picking up the girl. He placed a hand over her stomach, sighing, though none could hear. Gently carrying the now unconscious form, he would help this girl. 

 

**—:—:—:—:—:—**

**Years Later**

**—:—:—:—:—:—**

 

“Come on Ryan! The boar went this way!” One man said, bow in hand as the small hunting party followed the trail. 

The man in question shuddered suddenly. “You ever wonder what became of that girl? What was her name?” He asked. “You know, the one that we played that trick on” 

The only woman in the group shrugged her shoulders. “It was Jessica” She looked around, a feeling of being watched coming over her. “And no, not really. It was her fault she couldn’t remember the way out” 

Another man looked around, suddenly feeling extremely uncomfortable, as though he were the sole focus of something. An arrow, out of nowhere, cut into his ankle, a he gave a shout of pain, falling to one knee. The other three spun around in alarm, only for the first man to receive a slash to the back of his knee, collapsing. Ryan fell to the ground as both knees suddenly sprouted arrows in both of his knees. The woman looked around, trying to find their assailants, and watched a figure, with chestnut brown hair, tanned skin, and gleaming red eyes. 

She gasped in surprise; it may have been years, but she would remember the face before her, despite the hardened features, floor length hair tied into a plait, and gleaming red eyes showing them to be a Rage Touched, but she remembered the face. 

“J-Jessica!? W-We didn’t re-realise that you w-were still alive!” She almost pleaded, even as three other figures, bearing the markers of being part Shadow Elf; pointed ears, not triangular and a few inches long, but more like pointed Human ears, angular features, but not quite as sharp, and greyish skin. 

The woman before her growled, before letting out a bitter laughter. “Well, here I am! Here you are! And I’ve waited for a chance at vengeance for over twenty fucking years!” 

The woman paled. “W-What do you mean!? W-We never d-did anything!” 

That bitter laughter sent shivers down her spine. “You abandoned me! You didn’t look for me! And as a result!? Well...” She gestured to the three half-breeds, and the woman paled more than should have been physically possible, very quickly grasping the implications. “Don’t worry...” She laughed bitterly again, notching an arrow in the ornate, distinctly Elven, bow, and drawing it. “I’ll be so much more merciful than she ever was” And the arrow was loosed. 

 

**—:—:—:—:—:—**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks - Dragons, Rape, Stomach Bulge, Size Difference, Fatal Cock Vore

**—:—:—:—:—:—**

**Void Dragon**

**—:—:—:—:—:—**

 

The city of Kadora was known as the City of Sorcerers, sitting to the north of the Imperial province of Noraska, atop, or as close as possible to, a fissure between realms, leading to Valkoi’Nul, the Void, the space within which Masel’Nar, and all of the realms, existed. Within Valkoi’Nul rested power very few can access, fewer still can control. Of course, that doesn’t stop people from trying to control, hence Kadora. 

The city itself has learnt, with the help Khyzarek, the Guardian Dragon, many spells, which they then teach to others. However, the Dragon’s generosity does have limits, and the city has been obliterated and rebuilt no less than five times after people began to abuse the most powerful and dangerous spells, these spells involving Void magic. 

On occasion, people from the splintered  _New_ Empire, come into Kadora, as a neutral city belonging to no empire or kingdom, foolishly enter the city in order to either capture or kill Khyzarek. Few, if any, return, and those that do, are no longer in one piece or sound of mind. Other times, a different race will enter, in order to speak with the Guardian, as there is little the great beast does not know. And on exceedingly rare occasions, somebody will arrive, seeking to conquer Kadora. They always fail, though one did come incredibly close, so close that Khyzarek intervened himself. 

On this occasion, he followed and harried the retreating forces, all the way back to the New Empire’s outermost city.

 

**—:—:—:—:—:—**

 

He didn’t bother to learn the name of this city of filth and corruption; compared to the actual and true Empire, it was pathetic. All he needed was to take the ruler of this wretched place. He’d deal with them later, but not before he’d put this place to the torch. Diving, the Void Dragon slammed into the ground with such force that nearby building shattered. Taking a deep breath, his throat glowed with onyx and ruby light, before a beam of black with a red outline shot out of his mouth, cutting through everything in it’s path with laughable ease, whilst simultaneously lighting everything nearby on fire, red cored black flames hungrily devouring everything. 

Sweeping this beam in front of him, cutting and burning large swaths of buildings. A moment later the beam ended, before he shot up into the air, taking a deep breath once more. Only, this time, his throat didn’t glow in the same, but if one looked, the inside of his mouth seemed to pull light into it, moments before a great torrent of black fire shot out, incinerating anyone unfortunate enough to be caught in the inferno, as he moved his head around, even more buildings catching, starting an inferno that none had any hope of extinguishing. 

Satisfied, Khyzarek set his sights on the palace, sitting at the top of the hill. It was made of white marble and gleaming gold, a massive complex and show of superiority. Banners of the richest purples, a gold coloured rose sitting as the emblem, hung from the balconies, showing just who this city belonged to. 

Shooting towards it, he used his farsight to see just who it was he wanted. Unsurprisingly, she was sat in the tallest spire, smug in her belief that the magic shield around her palace was invulnerable. Perhaps to any other Dragon, but not one as old as he. Unlike other Dragons, he was immortal to time, and incredibly hardy against any attempts on his life. Because of his immortality to time, he knew every trick, and if he didn’t, he endeavoured to learn. This shield was, by even a novice sorcerer’s standards, a joke. A self-taught sorcerer masquerading as a fully fledged master sorcerer. 

Slamming his bulk into, the shield crackled, arcs of blue lightning striking his hide, before promptly collapsing on itself, the tyrant’s expression suddenly changing from smug to terrified, as he crashed through the wall, taking a number of the richly dressed woman’s guards out instantly, the rest ended quickly enough either by a slap from his tail, or a slash from his claws. 

Grabbing the woman sitting in the throne, as well as woman next to her (which a quick scan of her mind revealed was her older sister, an extraordinarily cruel woman), before destroying the rest of the room in a burst of black flames, the two women screaming as he took flight, knocking the flaming spire over in the process, the fire quickly spreading to the rest of the building. 

 

**—:—:—:—:—:—**

 

Not even a quarter of the way home, the two women had fallen unconscious, which was nice as their screaming and hollow threats were quite annoying. Now that he was in his lair, he got a good look at the sisters; they both had fair skin, a sign that they rarely left the palace unshaded, or left the place full stop; the older one had her fair share of scars, and was commanding the attacking force from a distance, and was in her early thirties; the younger one was unmarked, but had some skill with a weapon, enough to survive, and was in her mid twenties; they both had raven black hair and gleaming amber eyes. 

Seeing them had reminded him, briefly, of a Human woman he’d mated with when the city was but a small village. But that brief memory was enough to reawaken his sexual desires. Thinking about it, it’d been centuries since he’d mated. Looking at them, he knew exactly what he wanted. Looking through their memories only reinforced what he was going to do. Casting a quick sleep spell over the younger one, ensuring she wouldn’t wake until he wanted her to, as well as a second one for later, he cast a spell over the older one, and one over himself for when he was finished with her. 

The spell would force her body to obey his commands, but she would still be able to hear, see, and feel what was going on. A grunt caught the Dragon’s attention, and he saw the older one waking up. He watched as she looked around, before her eyes settled on him, still in his ten metre long (excluding his five metre long tail), three metre wide, true form (he wasn’t going to change into his Human form for this). Her eyes went wide, and she started scrambling backwards. 

[Stop!] She did. ‘ _Good, it’s working_ ’ He thought. [Stand] She stood. [Come to me] She walked slowly towards him, his intent seeping into his command, her hips swaying just a bit more than normal, completely unmatched by the fear in her wide eyes. His cock slipped out from between three interlocking plates between his hind legs, the massive member tapering to a blunt, rounded point at the end, starting about two-thirds from the base, small ridges and blunt spines lining it. At full erection, his member (in this form) was eighty inches long, and twenty-two inches wide. 

Standing before him, she was utterly terrified, her eyes constantly drifting to his impossibly massive member. [Strip] He ordered, and he could sense her mind trying to resist, but her body disobeying. She stripped out of the well made purple and gold cotton and leather uniform, with bits of armour here and there, such as the shoulder pads and greaves. Soon, she stood before him, her sizeable breasts bouncing slightly with her every move. [Kneel] She knelt before him. He padded forward, his massive member swaying as he did, until it was inches from her face. [Grab it] She did so, placing both hands on his ashen grey member, before she started to rub his member, the sensitive ridges getting extra attention. 

Without a telepathic command, she placed her mouth around the very tip of his member. She delicately suckled on the tip, her tongue circling the hole at the tip, before going inside of it, drawing a pleasured growl from Khyzarek. Slowly, she started to take more of his cock, which was barely anything, but she was trying to pleasure him, and it was working, as evidenced by the precum he could feel leaking from his cock. 

Knocking her backwards, he pressed her to the smooth stone floor, her arms wrapping around his member, as he started thrusting in between her arms, the small spines scratching her arms, but being being blunt, did not do much more than cause minor scratches. Growling in pleasure as he felt the cum in his testicles churn, a pressure building at the base of his cock. Just as he was about to cum, he stopped. [Let go] She did as ordered, laying flat on her back. 

On the tapered part of his cock, three lines appeared, each at a one-hundred-twenty degree angle to each other, the first line sitting on the top his member. His cock split open along these lines, a thin, but tough, piece of stretchy skin between each part, as well as lines of a sticky fluid. [Raise your legs] He ordered, and she did. The now massive hole easily took her legs inside, the three parts coming back together, or as close as possible. She started being pulled into his cock, slowly at first, but as more of her was pulled into his member, which bulged slightly around her form, it sped up. 

Releasing his control spell, she instantly started struggling, squirming, though her arms were trapped by her sides. She started screaming, continuously, and futility, trying to escape, which only pleasured him further, lubing his cock’s walls, and making her slide in faster. After several moments, her head finally slid in, and his cock closed fully and a bulge appeared just behind where his member was normally hidden. He could feel her within his testicle, still fighting, perhaps trying to get him to cum, forcing her out again. He smirked, knowing that _would_ happen, just not in the way she hoped. 

Over the course of several minutes, her struggles gradually grew weaker, the bulge behind his cock growing larger, before they both finally stopped. His member was harder than he’d ever felt it, each swing with his movements causing a large blob of precum to be shot out, about a foot. Triggering the spell over the younger to wake her, he padded over to her, a glob of precum splattering against her face, causing her to wake far more rapidly, as she brought a hand up to her face, her eyes widening instantly as she saw the massive Dragon looming over her. 

She screamed and tried to get away, only for a massive, clawed, paw to pin her down, a second one shredding her dress, revealing that she hadn’t been wearing anything underneath. A grin appeared on his face. [Going somewhere?] He asked, as her eyes were drawn to his massive, pulsating cock. 

“LET ME GO YOU FOUL CREATURE!!!” She shrieked, fruitlessly beating against his paws. 

[I think not, after your attack against my city] Khyzarek replied, causing her to go silent, and he let out an amused chuckle. His cock twitched, and another glob of precum shot out, splattering between her legs. She let out a quiet gasp, before she started struggling thrice as hard to escape. 

He started lining his cock up with her virgin pussy. “NONONONONONO!!! PLEASE NO!!!” He ignored her cries, placing his member at her entrance, just as another blast of precum shot out, into her pussy. With a savage grin, he rammed his cock in as far as he could, the second spell from earlier keeping her body from being torn open as he smashed through her hymen and past her cervix, making her shriek in agony. As soon as he reached as far as could inside of her, he couldn’t help but cum; thick ropes of pearly white shot from his member with the force of an arrow from a longbow, causing the woman to cry out in pain as he did so. Her womb bloated with the amount of cum being forced into her, whilst Khyzarek’s testicles barely deflated. 

Pulling out until only the tip remained inside, he rammed his cock back in, the cum inside her womb sloshing about. Once again, he started cumming, only this time, he pulled out, a flood of white following as he painted the insides of her legs white, grabbing his member with his free paw, jerking his cock to keep cumming for longer. After twenty or so ropes of cum, enough to paint everything below her waist in cum, he padded around to her head. [Open!] He commanded, though she remained stubbornly shut. His cock split open again. [Open, or join your sister!] He demanded. She seemed to consider it for a moment, gasping as her eyes opened widely, but she still stubbornly refused. [As you wish] 

Grabbing her in one paw, he sat on his haunches, and pushed her headfirst into his cock’s maw, the younger one screaming in fear as she fell, being dragged in quickly enough that the three part maw snapped shut moments later, her squirming form landing in his testicles a minute later, kept from falling straight in by his will, as he stroked his cock. By his will her transformation into cum would be slowed massively compared to the older one. 

Jerking his cock, slowly at first, but as the pressure at the base of his cock swelled, he rapidly increased his pace, the bulge behind his cock, larger now due to the second women, pulsing and throbbing as his cum churned, ready to burst out. Seconds later, thick ropes of cum launched out of his cock, splattering against the wall. Feeling a lump at the base of his cock, slowly moving upwards, he managed to stop cumming, as an idea formed in his mind.

 

**—:—:—:—:—:—**

 

The storm grey and electric blue Dragon growled in pleasure as Khyzarek’s tongue gently lapped at her dripping sex. The storm Dragon and he had met seven-hundred years ago. Toren has been injured by a New Empire hunting party, and couldn’t bear children. They’d met during the height of the breeding year, and the hyperactive storm Dragon had managed to convince him to mate with her. It was afterwards that she admitted that the reason she’d hounded him, was that she’d hoped his status as an utterly unique Dragon would’ve given her what she desired; a family. Air Dragons were group orientated, and so were any crossbreeds of theirs. It was a mental pain for an air Dragon to be alone. 

It was the fifth year again, the breeding year, and he sought her out, with a solution, involving the women-turned/turning into-cum in his balls and a little bit of Void/soul magic. 

Toren’s lithe form shuddered as she explosively came, clear fluid splashing against his muzzle. He’d explained his idea to her, as well as the story behind it, and she’d agreed to it. Turning onto her stomach, the younger Dragon lifted her ten metre long tail, whilst shaking her ass, the glistening fluids highlighting her dark blue lips. His member quivered as a long string of precum drooled out. She chuckled, her sleek head, with a strange hammer-like carapace extending from just above her eyes, turning to look at him, playful sapphire eyes met his shining onyx ones. 

Moving over to her, he mounted her, his member resting against her entrance. With a slight nod from her, Khyzarek pushed past her entrance, and started lovingly thrusting in and out. The spines and ridges stimulating her insides, Toren openly crying out in pleasure. Once again, she came, her cum spraying across his member, which quickly pushed him over the edge as well. A torrent of cum flooded into her womb as his cock split open again, his testicles began to drain rapidly, before the bulge suddenly vanished as whatever remained of the woman was pushed out of his testicles, up his shaft, and into Toren’s womb. 

As he pulled out, she dropped to the floor, exhausted, but blissful and content. Now, it would only be a matter of time, to see if his idea bore fruit. 

 

**—:—:—:—:—:—**


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks - Rape, Oral/Anal/Vaginal Sex, Tentacles, Multiple Penetration, Nipple Penetration, Size Difference, Cum Inflation, Bukkake, Painful Sex 
> 
>  
> 
> If you get confused, don’t worry; everything is happening at around the same time, and I’ve put in separators for each perspective. First time I’ve done that... huh.

**—:—:—:—:—:—**  

**Abominations**

**—:—:—:—:—:—**

 

“So, we were captured during a skirmish, have no idea where we are, and are still armed and armoured” Samantha said. “Miss anything?” She asked, her lightweight scalemail armour clinging to her slender form, her throwing claw extending down from her right forearm, curving over her hand, various bombs and potions strapped across her chest. 

“Nope, I think you got everything” Jocasta muttered, her massive form covered in thick plate armour, a thick strip of cloth dangling from her waist, a tradition that Knight Colossi had, which told of their deeds. Resting on her knee, a three metre long inferno ultra-greatsword, infused with fire, rested, the massive blade swung with ease by the seven-and-a-half foot tall woman. Knight Colossi were from the Notari province, a cold and harsh land which bred equally harsh people, believed to be descendants from giants (not that hard to believe). 

“Other than it was the Acroziacs that caught us! You know how they treat prisoners!” The hot blooded sibling of Jocasta, Jessica, growled, her form equally as large as her sister, only her weapons of choice were a massive tower shield and thunder spear, equal parts sword and spear, enchanted with lightning which it’s user could cast at will. 

“(She’s right; I saw their vile insignia! As well as caught a glimpse of another)” The rapid hand movements from the mute assassin, Evelyn, a half Shadow Elf, signed what she wanted said. Her armour was mostly cloth and chainmail, though her helmet, attached to her hood, was similar to that of thin plate armour. Two short swords dangled in their sheaths at her waist, but everyone knew that she always had dozens of throwing knives, each infused with a blood gem, giving it and edge so sharp that even Jo’s armour couldn’t stop it, the narrow hilt allowing it to pass through the gap made by the thicker blade. And Eve was had impeccable aim. 

“Wh-What do you mean? How do they treat prisoners?” The timid voice of the young warlock piped up from the corner. The last of their group was Victoria, a young woman of twenty-one years, compared to the other four, each of whom had seen, at least, thirty winters. Whilst young and inexperienced, the amount of power at her disposal supposedly outdid that of an archmage’s, potentially the first in millennia to bear the title of archsorcerer. However, she was assigned to the veteran group as normal training methods weren’t working as they’d hoped. 

“What do you know of the Acroziacs?” Jo asked. 

“Only that they are somewhat secretive, aggressive expansionists, and that beyond that, not much” The young warlock replied. 

Sam sighed. “Of course they’d lie” She muttered. “Okay, so prisoners of their are not treated well, and not like little food, cold cells, that sort of thing, no. You see, every woman born of an Acroziac, whether it be the mother or father, is cursed by Lady Nulvator” Victoria’s eyes widened at the name of the Celestial of the Void, the one of infinite cruelty to those sentenced to her realm by Ishkalan, the Judge. And a curse from her meant... bad things. “And as such, they have both sets of genitals” Victoria gasped slightly. 

Jess snorted. “Yeah, you get it now; they rape and abuse prisoners, especially a pretty thing like you” She received a glare from her older sister. “They also meddle with the Void without the restraint of those in that City of Sorcerers, what was its name?” 

“(Kaldora)” 

“Yeah, that one” Jess turned back to Victoria. “Which means that they are dangerous, as Lady Nulvator may be the one who rules the Void, but there are always rebels, and those who aren’t careful in how they conduct business with these entities, will find themselves caught in their cruelty” 

“S-So like demons?” 

Sam shook her head. “No; some demons are evil, a necessary one for the cosmic balance, but most demons won’t look for loopholes, and bargains with them are fair, most of them anyway, or even in your favour. Void entities not controlled by the Cruel Lady are far worse; they will look for any way to shift the deal in their favour, and bind your will to them, often succeeding” 

“(In other words, they are most likely the reason the Acroziacs are the way they are, and as such, they were cursed to never find what they seek by the Cruel Lady; they will be the architects of their own destruction)” Eve signed. “(Though why they have both male and female parts is a mystery)” 

“A byproduct of the curse! They’ll all die one day!” Jess said heatedly. 

Before anymore could be said, the floor of their cell lit up, a menacing red running through the thin engravings on the floor, before slowly lifting up, the ceiling splitting open in four directions, the light of the sun flooding their eyes and the sound of cheering filling their ears. 

“...ent to you knights of the corrupt Empire, who shall display the prowess of the gifts bestowed upon us by our god, Inv’Vak’Nor” A voice, regal sounding and loud, said. 

“Any of you recognise that name?” Sam muttered. 

“Most likely a Void entity; unlikely it’s real name either, since you can bind them by knowing their name” Jessica replied, just as the floor stopped, leaving them in the centre of a massive circular arena, at least a hundred-fifty metres across. The stands were absolutely packed, many of the observers wearing little, if any, clothing. Sam quickly identified the speaker, nudging the others towards the large shaded podium/walkway, which ended at the edge of the arena. She was wearing something, a crown, a bra of some kind, a cloak, but they couldn’t tell if she was wearing anything below the waist, as she was sat down on an ornate throne, with her legs crossed, though the chances were slim.

“These knights of the corrupt Empire shall fight our creations, to display how even the best the Empire has to offer can not stack up to the gifts from our god” The crowed roared in approval. “They shall demonstrate how our faith in our god was not misplaced, as I know some have suggested” The crowed cheered even louder, as the five warriors readied themselves. “And I shall show all of you that these creations are dedicated to our god also; for what use are the wenches of the Empire if not breeding stock!” The roar was deafening. 

“The fuck!?” Jess yelled in confusion, moments before the four gates around the arena cranked open, the first... thing, abomination, scrambling out the gate before it was even a third of the way open. It was like some kind of nightmarish insectoid snake thing. Dozens of needle-pointed legs attached to a long and scaled body, a head with dozens of needy red eyes, and a mouth full of fangs. It quickly set its sights on Sam, let out a bellowing hissing roar, and charged, weaving in unpredictable patterns as an acid potion landed where it was moments ago. 

It never reached Sam as Jo swung her flaming ultra-greatsword and neatly decapitated the best, which turned to a thick, shadow-like ash moments after death. “What the fuck was that thing!?” Sam demanded rhetorically. 

She never got her answer, as the gates fully opened, and dozens of vastly different abominations came out, some charging, others not. Some were humanoid, with two many arms, heads, eyes, legs, breasts, genitals (disturbingly enough). Some were more like animals, whilst others were insectoid. Others still were like something from the ocean, and a number were a bizarre mix of different things. Some had exposed genitals, others didn’t. 

Moments later, the first wave was upon them. The warriors formed a circle around Victoria, who floated upwards, eyes blazing a white-blue colour, energy cackling along her arms, or a mist around her form. Eve vanished in a flash of black smoke, turning invisible and undoubtedly becoming intangible at times. The sudden collapse of a strange insect-like creature, with six thick legs, and a massive horn on its armoured head, signalled that she’d gone to work. 

Jess deflected a leaping wolf-like abomination, finishing it off with a quick spear strike, before a bolt of lighting shot out and fried an identical wolf-creature, but there were still half a dozen more, all of which came up to her waist, and there alpha, which came up to Jess’ neck. Jo swung her massive blade as though it weighed no more than a feather, cutting down the four-legged insectoid-humanoid creatures, that scuttled along quickly, coming up to height of an average Human, body parts flying everywhere with each flaming swing. 

Sam, dodging a clumsy strike from a six-legged, tall-necked, insectoid, which had six eyes and a large mouth of razor sharp teeth. The two front legs were more like blades than the claws it walked on, and she didn’t want to get struck by one. As it reared up, she tossed a poison-explosive gas potion, which she knew was handled with extreme care as of it touched water it set off. The potion shattered on the creature’s head. It roared, and the spittle flying from it’s mouth set off the explosion, leaving the creature headless. 

Victoria, however, summoned thick storm clouds, which then rained bolts of lightning onto any and all of the first wave which had yet to reach the group. The bolts turned the sand that covered the arena into glass, shards of it flying off in every direction, killing a few of the smaller, unarmored ones. The bolts that struck the larger, armoured ones charred and boiled their flesh, leaving the stink of burnt meat and ozone in the air. 

However, the next lot were close, and Jocasta was struck by something, staggering her. Looking down, she saw a large spike embedded in her armour, the surrounding metal rusting rapidly. Without thinking she grabbed it, and pulled, the spike scratching the palm of her hand as the spike broke through the thinner armour. Tossing it away, she returned to focusing on the fight, only to find her mind wouldn’t quite focus. Ignoring it, she decapitated a large... thing. 

———

Eve threw another knife at a large tentacled-thing’s eye, the dark blue creature screeching in pain, as it focused on her, tentacles launching towards her. She dodged, but the tentacles followed, and she quickly realised the thing could see her. Throwing another knife, the creature batted it away, even as she blinked forwards, sword ready to impale it, only to find her self batted away by a second, dark red creature, a third, dark yellow one slamming her into the ground. Leaping back up, she found her arm quickly bound as one of the dark blue tentacles shot out, wrapping around her arm. 

She went to stab it, only for a dark yellow one to wrap a tentacle around her other arm, whilst a pair of dark red tentacles wrapped around each leg. Now forced to remain still, she could clearly see that each creature had eight eyes on its... body? Head? Anyway, that faced forwards, with two dozen tentacles underneath, and another eight just above, which were thinner than the others. It was those ones that held her, whilst another few split open to reveal articulated claws, which quickly went to work on her armour, tugging at it, tearing the fabric. 

She struggled, but her position in the air, arms and legs spread apart, and the creatures yanked her helmet off, the hood tearing as it went with it. With her helmet gone, her pale skin, her tightly bound breast-length, midnight black, hair, her defiant amber eyes, were revealed for the perverted beings that were cheering from the stands. Along her throat was an angry red cut from when an assassination went wrong, a wound she’d barely survived, and only due to one of the guards feeling incredibly guilty. Even as the creatures tore her chainmail tunic, she still attempted to struggle, to break free. Tearing the fabric away from her chest, the creatures revealed her D-cup breasts. 

They were very quick to rip her trousers apart, her undergarments being torn and pulled away, to reveal her dry slit in its unaroused state. Looking around, she watched as some of the spectators were jerking themselves off, or even fucking each other. She squirmed uncomfortably as one of the thicker tentacles, thinly coated in slime, rubbed against her dry slit, before pulling back. Several tentacles from each of the creatures hovered in front of her face, and something pushed its way out of the end. It was a point with a hole at the end, and she very quickly came to the conclusion as to what it was. 

‘ _The bitch was being fucking serious!?_ ’ She thought in alarm, as one tried to push its way into her mouth, which she stubbornly refused to open. One of the prehensile members, or several, started pressing against her ass, her pussy, and her breasts, trying to push their way in it seemed. And then one succeeded. She silently screamed as one rammed their way into her dry pussy, the thin coating of slime providing nothing in the ways of lubrication. The one at her mouth used this as an opportunity to get in, and she silently cried out in pain as one forced themselves into her tight ass. 

Tears streamed down her face as the tentacles started thrusting violently, being quickly joined by more. A strange feeling blossomed on her nipples, and she watched in pain and horror as a tentacle slowly forced its way into each of her breasts, quickly getting up to speed like the others violating her, before being joined by more. Those that couldn’t squeeze into a hole either rubbed themselves against her body, or were grasped in their claws. 

She felt so full; there had to be, at least, half-dozen cocks shoved into her pussy, maybe more, whilst a similar number were vigorously fucking her ass. Three were shoved into her mouth, giving her barely anytime to breath, whilst each of her nipples were being fucked hard by four cocks each. She could barely see through her tears, but felt as her arm was wrapped by a different tentacle, and the original was removed. Instead, even though it’s other cocks were still fucking her, she watched as it raised itself on its numerous tentacles that it used for movement, hidden underneath its cock tentacles, revealing an enormous and solid, barbed member in the centre, which throbbed and dripped. 

Then, each of the cocks started throbbing and seemed to expand slightly, and the massive solid member exploded first, coating her in thick white cum, numerous thick ropes launching out, each accompanied by numerous thin strings of cum. They splattered against her body and face, coating it and the tentacles in the the viscous white fluid. It came several times before stopping. Then the tentacles burst, cum being forced down her throat, up her ass, into her pussy and tits. The ones not inside her came in thick strings, splattering against wherever they felt like, whilst her stomach distended from the cum being pumped into her, her womb bloating as every cock in her pussy burst, and her tits inflating. 

When they finished, she was unceremoniously dropped as the cocks withdrew. She coughed up thick wads of cum, and cum poured out of gaping ass, pussy, and nipples. Yet they didn’t seem done, as the dark red and dark yellow abominations raised up, revealing their own hard and solid members, each two feet long. They grabbed her and flipped her onto her back, as the yellow one hovered over pussy and the red one over her head. Her eyes widened as the yellow one plunged its pointed cock into her pussy, a massive bulge appearing, and another agonised, silent scream escaped as her raw pussy was rammed by its barbed cock, before the red one plunged its cock into her mouth. 

Their thrusts were quick and forceful, her insides being scratched by the barbed members, whilst she was unsure how she was still breathing properly as the cock in her throat didn’t withdraw fully. They throbbed and drooled, inside her, ready to blow inside her; she could swear she could hear something churning inside the creature, even over the roar of the crowds. Then they did blow; her already distended stomach bloating further as the cock in her throat poured cum into her stomach, and her womb expanding as massive ropes of cum were forced inside of her, the first few blasts visibly pressing against her womb. 

Their barbed cocks withdrew, but before anything more could happen, the sky turned black, the roar of the crowds drowned out by the roar of thunder, and the booming strikes of red lightning, moments before she blacked out. 

——— 

They'd been separated. Overwhelming numbers. Growling, Jessica thrust her spear forwards, a bolt of golden lightning frying one of the humanoid creatures that charged at her. They were despicable abominations; a mockery of the Human form! They were too tall, too skinny, some had more than two arms, the most she’d seen being six, too many eyes, too many breasts. But they all had male genitals. Some had one cock, some had more. Some had two balls, some had more. 

They were wrong and disturbing, and she was happy to destroy them! Only, she noticed out of the corner of her eye as these spider-things jumped over her sister, pilling on her, dragging her down, and that momentary distraction was all that was needed for one of the beasts to slam into her. 

Tumbling to the ground, she tried to get back up, but the weight of her armour held her down just long enough for the remains five creatures to grab her, and cast her weapons aside. They were quick to start pulling at her armour, and she inwardly smirked. She knew they’d figure it eventually, but the mechanical lock prevented the armour being pulled off. 

After several minutes of fumbling, the armour clicked, and they were quick to start ripping pieces off, tearing the clothes she wore off as well. They flipped her over, and their skinny frames belied their impressive strength, since holding down a Notari giant down required impressive strength. Still though, she struggled for all it was worth, only to find herself completely held down. 

Now, she could see the ones that leering at her pale, well muscled, nude form. The largest of them easily breached five metres, their rapidly growing and flared cock extending out a full two metres, with a hole at the end that she could comfortably fit three fingers in, revealing four impossibly large balls, each at least four feet across, that were throbbing vigorously. It’s chest had four ample breasts on it, as well as four arms. A dribble of something on her face, and she saw a five foot long cock with a flat head, and a large hole at the end hovering over her face. No, wait, make that two cocks. Behind that one’s cocks, two balls that were easily a foot-and-a-half across each, throbbing equally as much as the other one. This one had no breasts, but eight arms, and stood at three metres. 

The third one that seemed to be hanging back had a large tapered cock, and eight massive balls, each eight inches across, whilst it’s cock was easily a three feet long. This one was quite short, being only two metres tall. Two arms, no breasts, it was... disturbingly normal. Except for the fact that a never ending stream of cum was leaking from its cock. The last two were identical, both being four metres, with six arms, six breasts, three, truly enormous balls, each being four feet across, with three, massive, fifteen inch cocks that were barbed, but narrower than the others. 

The one at her head was quick to lift her head up and shove its cock down her throat before she realised, it’s other cock rubbing against her face, before being grabbed and stroked by it. Her body gagged at the sudden intrusion, and she started choking as her airways were blocked, writhing around and trying to do... something, anything! 

The creature grunted as the others held her down, withdrawing just enough for to snatch a few breaths, before the cock was rammed right back in. The creatures were jerking off, except for the massive one, that one hung back for some reason. The creatures thrusts sped up, to point where it was difficult trying to catch a breath, but even with her head tilted back, she knew that the shortest one had moved, and she could guess where when she felt her body lifted off of the ground, and something thin and slimy touch her slit. 

She tried to gasp as it pushed its way inside her scarcely used pussy, coating the inside with warm saliva, before a sudden heat struck her, her pussy suddenly becoming soaked, and her cheeks blushing a vibrant red, the roars of the crowd turning into background noise. The creature withdrew its tongue, and she tried to protest the lack of something inside of her, until something was rammed into her. She moaned as much as she could with a thrusting cock in her mouth. 

The creature fucking her mouth withdrew, and placed it’s other cock in her mouth, which she eagerly accepted, a part of her mind screaming that this wasn’t right, that this wasn’t how she behaved. It was ignored in favour of her drugged lust. She felt the the member in her enter her womb, the skin bulging as it thrusted in and out with a furious pace. The cock not in her mouth and being jerked off started to dribble thick globs of off-white, and the one in her mouth did the same, the viscous fluid possessing a strong salty taste, whilst the one fucking her pussy started to lose its rhythm, trying to bury as much of itself in her as possible. 

She was wondering which one would cum first, and quickly received her answer as the one ravaging her pussy slammed its entire length inside her, before unloading inside of her with such force that she could’ve seen the spurts of cum make an imprint on her skin had her head not been tilted back, whilst her womb was inflated. Then the cock inside her mouth and throat and the one being stroked came, hot seed splashing on her tits and stomach, whilst more was being pumped straight into her stomach. She lost count of how man thick ropes were pumped inside her, her abdomen looking like she was eight months pregnant with quadruplets.

When they finally withdrew, and dropped her to ground, she watched in amazement as a spray of cum was forced out of her pussy, and saw that her front was coated in a translucent layer of off-white. But it seemed that the others wanted to unload as well, as the twins knelt down by her head, and pushed one cock each inside her mouth, thrusting eagerly whilst there arms jerked off their other cocks.

They quickly came, painting her body with cum, and then her face as the pulled their violently cumming cocks out of her mouth, emptying their massive balls all over her. She suddenly and violently came, spraying clear cum from her pussy, shuddering as she did so. By the time she’d finished explosively cumming, the abominations had stopped as well, leaving only one left. 

It grabbed her, and lifted her off of the ground, the last of the cum leaving her pussy, as it placed her against its massive flared head. Then, with a powerful thrust, it skewed her ass on its cock, a scream of both pain and pleasure escaping her lips as the creature rearranged her insides. She couldn’t do anything as the creature used her like a sex toy, dragging her up and down its length. The creature grunted and groaned as it fucked her, an impossibly large bulge appearing with each thrust in. 

Her head lolled back as her mind went blank, trying to figure out if it should be in pain or ecstasy, as the brute rammed its cock deeper and harder, not to mention faster, inside her. She felt the thick globs precum being shot inside her, the massive member throbbing, slowly expanding, preparing to release the gallons of boiling seed held within its balls. She could feel the lose rhythm it had rapidly fall apart, simply trying to bury its cock as far as her body would permit. 

Then with an earth shattering roar, it came. Impossibly thick ropes of cum shot out with enough force to stretch her stomach a few inches, rapidly filling her stomach with a burning heat, the flared head stopping it from going back on itself. Every time one rope was finished, it pulled back, and thrusted again, the cum being forced into her sloshing around, and the cock going deeper each time. She knew it’d hit her stomach when it didn’t pull out as far, and cum started coating its cock, as well as the fact she could feel something rising. 

Another thrust and a stream of cum forced its way out of her mouth and nose, dying off after several seconds, only to be renewed as she felt something hit the base of neck. Another two thrusts, and the massive flared head was forced out of her mouth, a thick string of cum flying up into the air, and splattering back down upon her and the abomination. Each thrust forced her further down, more and more thick, boiling, seed splattering down on top of her. 

After several more thrusts, she was dragged off of its cock, a waterfall of off-white flowing from her gaping asshole, where she was dumped onto the ground, looking up as all of the beasts started cumming all over her, coating her so thickly in their hot seed that she couldn’t see properly. She did, however hear the sudden deafening roar of thunder, and the ground shaking with the sharp cracks of lightning. 

——— 

Rolling back to avoid a strike, the hissing naga-like creature was silenced by an explosive potion going off in its mouth. Sam smirked, only to frown as another creature, a four armed werewolf with scales instead of fur, charged her. Her frown turned to a scowl as she realised she’d depleted her supply of potions. Drawing a dagger in her hand, she used the claw-like thrower to deflect its attack, and bury her off-hand weapon in its throat, a spray of vibrant blue blood splashing her. 

Quickly withdrawing, she spun on her heels and neatly decapitated another insectoid-humanoid-naga abomination, it’s two massive claw-like arms poised to strike, only to falter as its brain stopped sending information. Something hit her arm, and she found she could no longer move it. She could feel it, but it wouldn’t move beyond the elbow. Looking, a black, spongy, web-like substance was covering her elbow, and a bit of her lower and upper arm. 

Looking in the direction she was hit from revealed the culprit to be a spidertaur. A black and orange spider body, covered in thin fur, but where the head should’ve been, a female humanoid was attached at the small of her back. Her legs were covered in the same, thin, black and orange fur, but instead of feet, there was a massive blade-like claws on the end of each appendage. Her body had pale white skin, her arms having clawed hands in the end, whilst her head had long black hair and eight gleaming blue eyes. 

Between her _legs_ , a large, knotted cock rested, dull blue in colour and in a flaccid state, whilst two balls sat behind it. Before she could continue examining the abomination, something slammed into her from behind, knocking her over. Flipping over, she was quickly pinned to the ground as several blasts of webbing glued her arms to the ground. The four-armed werewolf was impatient, eager to breed her, whilst the spidertaur seemed content to wait its turn. 

Kicking the beast was futile, as it was only concerned with seeding her, and started tearing off her armour. She fought though, but it wasn’t much as it chose to stand on her legs to stop the source of a mild irritation. It scratched her dark brown skin as it tore away her armour, revealing perky C-cup breasts. Her eyes were hazel and her hair was a natural crimson colour. 

The beast wasted little time in getting at her pussy, dry and unaroused, and she mentally tried to prepare for the rough fucking she was about to get. It still didn’t stop her crying out in pain as the nine inch cock, not including the two inch, uninflated knot, tears pricked her eyes, but she refused to let the perverted fucks around the arena see her cry. 

The beast wasted no time in getting into it, fucking her hard and fast, it’s knot slamming into her pussy, and it’s cock punching past her cervix and slamming into the top of her womb. She tried to ignoring the burning sensation the rough, dry fucking was giving her. It didn’t help that the beast seemed intent on scratching and biting her various places, including her sensitive breasts. She heard it’s loud pants as it roughly beat her nether regions black and blue. 

She could feel it try to stretch her pussy to force its swelling knot in before it swelled to much, and she prayed to whatever Celestial was listening that it wouldn’t, but fate didn’t seem to be on her side, as a powerful thrust forced the knot past her entrance. She screamed as her entrance was stretched father than it should’ve been, the tears pricking her eyes escaping in thin streams, and she saw the spidertaur jerking off to sight, seemingly uninterested in participating personally. 

The creature howled as it gave a final thrust, dumping its hot load inside her, her insides stretched to their limit with its bulging knot inside of her. A small part of her was grateful, somewhat, that the beast didn’t seem to have that much seed to spend, but another part told her that it was likely far more potent. The beast held her close as it’s knot slowly deflated, before pulling out of her and walking away, but still staying nearby. 

Groaning as hot pain blossomed between her legs, she rolled over, vaguely realising that the webbing had crumbled away, and watched as the spidertaur gave a shrill cry, thick strings of cum launching from her cock, before she visibly sagged, her eyes dulling for a moment as she sat there in bliss. She perked up again, and Sam was suddenly flipped onto her back, to see an identical spidertaur, only purely male, and whilst it did have a cock between its legs, barbed instead of knotted, but between its eight spider legs, rested a massive ridged cock, twitching and dripping. 

The herm spidertaur came over, and embraced the male, right over her head, and she could see the glistening and swollen pussy, a few droplets of its cum dripped onto her face. The male looked down at her, and the female shot her webbing at her body, holding her to the ground yet again, and in a powerful and painful thrust, the male speared her on the end of his massive ridged cock. She screamed as her pussy was stretched farther than when the werewolf’s knot was forced in. 

More tears escaped her eyes, but she was forced to watch as the herm took the male’s smaller cock in her pussy. It trilled in pleasure, whilst Sam whimpered in pain as the male thrusted into her pussy, a large bulge appearing, though the male seemed more focused on pleasuring the herm. She couldn’t stop the tears streaming down her face as the male continued thrusting in and out, stretching her insides in ways they shouldn’t be. 

The herm above her came, a clear fluid being sprayed from her pussy, whilst droplets of hot white cum dripped from where the spidertaur’s bodies were pressed together, having came from her cock as well. The male wasn’t far behind it seemed, as they rammed their cock into the herm’s pussy, jerking slightly as he came numerous times inside it. When he pulled out of it, it’s pussy drooled what didn’t get held inside onto her body. 

The male thrusted it’s massive cock into her body one last time, eliciting a loud shout of pain from her as it buried itself as far as possible before letting out its load, stuffing her with cum. Each time she thought it done, it pulled back and rammed it’s member back in, another torrent of cum being forced in, her womb bloating dramatically and cum spraying around the cock and out of her pussy. As if to add insult to injury, the herm came again, spraying clear pussy cum over her face and coating her stomach and tits in streaks of pearly white. 

The male pulled out fully, and came once again splattering her stomach and face with it’s hot seed, whilst cum was forced out of her. Whatever else they had planned never came, as they sky blackened and roared, before the crack of lightning and flashes of crimson ended them, as her vision turned black. 

———

She couldn’t focused. These spines, whatever they were, they rusted her armour so quickly that it crumbled, and if they scratched her, they poisoned her. What the poison, Jocasta had some idea, but these spider things didn’t give her a chance to figure it out. A swing from her sword, and several died, but she was going to be overwhelmed quickly at this point. Had she been able to focus, this wouldn’t have been an issue. But she couldn’t, and they were becoming more and more problematic. 

Something slammed into her from behind, and she stumbled forwards, whatever it was being heavy enough to break the thin and rusted locks on her armour, tearing away her back plate, the front plate falling from her chest. Her helmet had long ago been removed, the dust from the rapid rusting getting in her eyes, and she’d had to remove it early on. 

Scowling, she clumsily swung her blade round, over extending, and she got jumped from behind. She struggled, only for another one of the spiders to slam into her front, and within moments, she was being dogpiled by the creatures, there spines they spat rusting the rest of her armour and poisoning her to where she could barely move. The spines also caused her under-armour clothing to rot away into nothingness, leaving her bare to the bastards in the stands. 

She was on her back, the dozen or so spiders backing away, forming a loose circle. They hissed at her, or to each other, and she struggled to move to see what they were doing, only she figured it wasn’t good. Probably exactly what that queen said. She tried to move, only to find that her limbs barely responded, feeling extremely heavy too. Fuck. She knew she was utterly powerless to stop this, but she sorely wished she could at least struggle. 

One of the spiders came up to her, and she saw a large ridged cock extending from their abdomen, and she instinctively tried to get away, only for the paralytic poison to remind her that she could do nothing to get away. Yet she could feel as it pressed its member against her dry sex, before it gave a forceful thrust, and she bit her lip hard enough to draw blood to avoid screaming in pain. The creature was quick to start, thrusting hard and fast, clearly eager. 

Another came up to her, and forced its way past her lips. She gagged as it slammed its length down her throat, and felt the ridges scratching her throat. She groaned as the creature slammed its abdomen into her face, breaking her nose, and she felt her warm blood trickle down her throat, coating the thing’s cock in blood, just as it started forcing its thick cum down her throat, shuddering several times. Each shudder brought another load of cum, before it withdrew completely, splattering its thick, salty cum on her face. 

Another one shoved that one out of the way, wasting no time in fucking her mouth. It was then that the one in her pussy slammed itself as deep as possible, drawing a muffled groan of pain from her. It came much like the other, shuddering several times, before withdrawing for one last hot load of cum on her stomach. It too was shoved out of the way, and the process repeated. Her stomach started bloating as more cum was forced down her throat, losing track of how many abominations came down her throat.

The ones _actually_ trying to seed her were more aggressive, but seemingly took longer, as her womb wasn’t as bloated as her stomach. However, it seemed that they were getting impatient, as she tried to scream as two cocks were rammed into her pussy. It would’ve been a third joining them, but that one slipped and rammed into her ass, which drew a louder, but still muffled, scream. 

Much like before, they paid no heed to her pain or damaged insides, and were instantly thrusting hard and fast, just as the one in her mouth came. Tears rolled down her eyes as the beasts continued fucking her, though they didn’t come back to facefuck her more. She was unconcerned as to why. They felt more brutal than normal, slamming into her pelvis as they got closer to orgasm.

They finally did cum, the hot fluid filling her ass burning the scratches inside her ass, as did the scratches in her vagina, the spiders pumping more and more cum inside of her, far more than the others. Her womb bloated, and they all pulled out, cumming over her stomach, pussy, thighs, and ass. She groaned as the cum flowed out of her, but was soon plugged as another group of them shoved themselves into her pussy, all three of the this time. 

She didn’t scream, she just groaned as her pussy was stretched open even further. Her mouth was forced open by another cock, and she didn’t try to stop it, just letting it happen as her mouth was brutally fucked, much like her pussy, and then her ass as a fifth joined them. Once more, they blew their loads inside her, her womb inflating once more, only to drain and the process start all over again. 

Over and over and over again, they kept fucking her, cumming in her, hurting her further, until it was ended by the crashing roar of thunder, and the blinding flashes of crimson and the thick smell of ozone, but her mind barely registered it. Just thankful it was over. 

———

Victoria scowled. It would’ve been just her luck that none of the abominations chased her, and instead a number of the Acroziac’s warriors. She summoned another soul lance, skewering several of their scantily clad warriors with shields and spears. She smirked in grim satisfaction as their dark red (darker than normal) blood flowed freely from their gaping wounds. A flick of her hand sent another two warriors flying off with such force that one of them exploded when they hit a wall, and another was torn in half when it hit an abomination, also killing the abomination. 

A spear came flying at her, and a soul shield snapped it in half. There were only three warriors left now, but they felt different. Wrong. She didn’t concern herself until one of their shields flared black and red, absorbing her soul blast. Then she realised they were Void users. Soul sorcerers and Void sorcerers didn’t fight each other with magic because they couldn’t; the two primary types of sorceries (all other magics were a derivation of soul or Void sorceries) cancelled each other out if used in their raw form. 

She panicked for a moment, and the warriors charged her, pulling her down from where she floated. She yelped at their sudden touch, the Void feeling cold against her soul. She felt it nullify her ability to float, and gravity suddenly dragged her to the floor. She groaned as she hit the ground, but was quick to try and scramble back to her feet, knowing that she’d have to get creative to hurt these three, only for an armoured boot to be planted on her white and electric blue, armoured robes. 

They smirked, and Victoria was granted a view of their members behind their loincloths, a pair of large balls behind it, and a soaked pink pussy behind that. She struggled, but this closeness to a Void sorcerer was keeping her from using her powers. She pulled the dagger from its sheath hidden under her robes, and made to stab their ankle. Only it didn’t work, as the one with the boot on her chest moved it and stamped on her wrist, causing her to drop the dagger, and cry out in pain. 

“Not so fast girly!” One of them smirked, removing their helm to reveal the angry red and soulless black eyes of a dedicated Void sorcerer, or one who’d been exposed to it for long lengths of time, and black and red hair. The others tossed their helms aside, revealing similar eyes and hair, though one of them had mostly black hair, whilst the other had streaks of black instead of red, indicating that she had red before being exposed. 

The boot was removed from her bruised wrist, and another grabbed her by the collar and brought her up to eye level, before forcefully kissing her. Victoria had rarely thought about getting a partner, let alone doing things with them (her studies were always more important to her), and it showed when the Acroziac forced their tongue inside her mouth, exploring it whilst she was powerless to stop it. Her eyes went wide as she tried struggling, but the warrior was not only stronger, but was also making Victoria sorely wish she’d done a proper course in melee combat, as her weak hits and kicks only caused the others to laugh. 

Eventually, the woman pulled her head back, allowing Victoria to breath. “I think we’ve got an unspoiled one” Her grin was wide and vicious, and the other two adopted similar grins. It took Victoria a moment to realise just what they meant, but she paled when she did. She struggled more, all to no avail as they tore her robes off of her body, revealing the simple white leather armour underneath, which they were quick to pull off, along with her tunic and trousers, all the while she dearly wished she had chosen to use a medium; at least then she would’ve been able to kill these bastards. 

When they were done, they dropped her to the ground, examining her flawless, creamy white skin, her perky C-cup breasts with dark red, somewhat flat, nipples, her gleaming sapphire eyes, which had reptilian slits unlike a Human’s eyes. The tight bun that held her raven black hair that would reach her waist if unbound, whilst her lips were flawless and a similar dark red to her nipples and, should she have been aroused, her clit and pussy. Her features were smooth and angular, but not like an Elf’s features which were sharper than her own. She was fairly tall, standing at five foot eleven inches, with curvy hourglass figure. No, her features were more Human, her ears normal like a Human’s. The only indication she wasn’t completely Human, was the dark red, perfectly heart shaped birthmark in between and above her breasts, and just below her collarbone; her features were the result of her mother being a love Succubus. 

She’d kept her heritage hidden, at the request of her mother as some people didn’t see the difference between love Succubi and lust Succubi (or Incubi for both), and only saw them as life force eating demons. Whilst it was true that both consumed life force, love Succubi only took what was needed, often forming long-lasting relationships with individuals. Lust Succubi, however, completely drained an individual of their life force, using their powers to manipulate others into coming to their bed.

However, her heritage made her extremely desirable, and she often had to fight others off with a stick (metaphorically... mostly), though many in the academy were resistant to her natural charms. But now, the Acroziac warriors were examining he features like she was a prime piece of meat. Which to them, she was probably little more than. One of them whistled, unclasping her loincloth and and bra, revealing her own breasts, which were easily a DD-cup, and large, slowly growing member.

She sauntered up to her, before dragging the kneeling girl’s head up to meet her eyes, before her other hand groped her breasts. “God she’s soft” Another came up behind her, grabbing both of her tits, and squeezing them, playing with them, causing Victoria to yelp when she pinched her nipples. 

“You were right” She could hear the vicious smirk in her voice. “I wonder how she feels inside” 

Victoria panicked as one of them, stroking their hard, eight inch long, cock, and placed it in front of her mouth. Her nipples were pinched again, and her yelp was all that was needed for the bitch to thrust her cock into her mouth, moaning as she did so. “It’s so good...” She moaned loudly and lewdly, as she started forcing more and more of cock in with each thrust. “Almost like it was made to be fucked” A tiny part of her mind offhandedly mentioned that it probably was, but it was ignored in favour of trying to push away from the woman, causing her to fall backwards as she realised that the one squeezing her breasts and pinching her nipples wasn’t there anymore. Of course, the woman kept thrusting, almost heedless of the change in position. 

She moaned loudly, before giving a powerful thrust, and her throbbing cock released her load into her stomach, as Victoria thrashed about at the intrusion. Each throb and a small thrust brought another rope of semen down her throat, until she was finished completely, and pulled out, Victoria coughing up cum. “Didn’t realise that you couldn’t last long” One snickered. 

The glare that was sent her way could easily burn through blackstone, but the snickering one took it all in stride. “I’ll have you know that I can last a lot longer than you if I wish! I was just caught off guard” She then smirked. “Besides, I don’t think I’ve had an orgasm so powerful” 

One of the them pressed a finger against her dry sex, and pushed it in, quickly followed by a second. A few moments of fingering was enough to cause a minimal amount of lubrication. “Well, if that was your most powerful orgasm with her mouth, I gotta wonder what her other holes’ll do” She said, right before her cock was shoved in, causing Victoria to scream in pain as her hymen was brutally torn, and the friction caused her insides to burn, tears streaking unbidden down her face. “F-Fuck me... she’s so tight; I don’t think she’s even gone solo” She moaned at her tight insides. 

“Truly? Damn, we got ourselves a complete virgin” That small, unhelpful part of her mind mentioned that that wasn’t strictly true, as she’d masturbated a few times. The woman’s thrusts were brutal, uncaring, and fast. Heedless of her cries and shrieks, she only moaned louder as Victoria’s insides squeezed the foreign intrusion. 

“I can understand j-just how you came so... so quickly... fuck I don’t think I’ve ever fucked such a tight hole” She groaned as Victoria whimpered, the pain slowly turning to a numb nothingness. She looked into Victoria’s eyes, a cruel smirk gracing her lips. “I might k-keep you. I wonder how it’d feel to fu-... fuck you when you’ve got my kids inside you” She half-whispered in her ear. Then with a loud moan, she slammed her entire length into Victoria’s pussy, another shriek of pain escaping her as the hot and viscous fluid the woman forced inside her burnt the friction burns and hurt the bruises inside of her. She came for what felt like hours, but was more like less than a minute, before she pulled out, a sluggish flow of cum leaving her pussy moments after. 

“Guess it’s my turn now that you’ve had your fun?” A nasty grin graced her lips. “And I know exactly which hole I’m going after” 

“Knock yourself out... damn... I don’t think I’ll be cumming again anytime soon” One of the others muttered. 

The last of them crawled over to the blanking Victoria, her eyes bloodshot and puffy from the tears being being shed from the pain. She smirked as she pressed her cock against her ass, and Victoria’s eyes went wide as she suddenly returned to reality. She tried to struggle, but the woman ignored her pitiful attempts, and rammed her cock into her ass, a scream of agony causing all of them to grin; music to their fucking ears, a tiny part of her mind muttered. 

“F-FUCK ME!!!” The woman yelled in pleasure. “She’s tighter than a young one!” Her moans were loud and needy, as she started thrusting hard and fast, Victoria crying in pain as her ass was burning from the dry friction. 

‘ ** _Why do you let them?_** ’ The thought wasn’t hers. 

‘ _ **They don’t deserve what they’ve been given!**_ ’ It was angry. It was the only thing that could coherently break through the blackness that was her fracturing mind. 

‘ ** _You can take it away_** ’ The idea was enticing. 

‘ ** _Take away the gift they’ve squandered, take away the corruption who pointlessly pursue pleasure they’ll never find because of Her curse_** ’ She wanted to. But how. She was powerful but couldn’t access most of it. 

‘ _ **I can help**_ ’ Could it? 

‘ ** _You can destroy them before they spread to far_** ’ Yes... yes she could... she would! 

‘ _ **Then do it!**_ ’ The thoughts faded, and the bitch, moaned loudly as she came, pumping thick cum into Victoria’s ass, the burning sensation only causing her more anger. 

“Fuck... virgins are so... I dunno, but they’re so good to fuck” She muttered, pulling out, her eyes closed in bliss, before they opened in shock as a sharp and burning pain blossomed in her chest. A choked cry as she saw Victoria, eyes a burning red with a faint red mist drifting lazily from her eyes. 

“What the...” The other two stood up, backing off slowly as Victoria stood up, the red sword shape extending from where her hand should’ve been (it was still there, but covered in the burning red) still impaling their friend as a thick black smoke spread from where she stood. With a flick, their friend was sliced in two cast off to the side, whilst the sky rapidly turned black, the bellowing roar of thunder silencing the crowds. For a moment nothing happened, then it started, the cheers turning to screams.

From the thick black clouds, bolts of searing red lightning came down, turning those directly hit to ash, and killing and fatally burning those caught in the blasts. They rained down on everyone and thing that was not with Victoria. Victoria watched dispassionately as everything the Acroziacs had built was turned to ash, the clouds spreading over their entire country, those that were far way finding themselves bursting into flames that turned them to ash, but burnt only them or another Acroziac, and their _god_ was destroyed as the souls fed to him were poisoned by the power of another, more powerful being. 

All the while, a being made of shadows with gleaming red eyes watched, and nodded, slowly fading. Just as planned. Traitors get no mercy, especially those who betray the Cruelest Lady of Mercy. He smiled. Everyone always forgets that part. 

 

**—:—:—:—:—:—**

**Years Later**

**—:—:—:—:—:—**

 

“It surprises me that our kids turned out as purely Human” Jocasta said, watching from her chair as the children played in the meadow, including her boy who towered over everyone, bar his cousins. 

Her sister snorted. “Not really; if the apothecaries are to be believed, then apparently Ashr’Li had a hand in it” She said, referring to the Celestial of Life and Kindness, her daughters wrestling one another. 

“(A curiosity nonetheless; after all, she and her sister supposedly despise each other)” Evelyn signed, watching her twins run around, vanishing in a puff of smoke, only to reappear elsewhere. 

A sigh came from Samantha, now married, her husband currently serving caravan guard duty. “True; but then again, maybe it’s because of what Victoria did; she did tear down everything they’d ever built” They all nodded, remembering the trip through the ash filled and ruined towns and cities the Acroziacs had built. 

“Indeed” A voice, regal and powerful, yet soothing and full of kindness. The four of them turned to see the black and red robbed form of Victoria, her gleaming red eyes displaying amusement. She was floating, her little country destroying display causing some internal damage that caused her to feel physical strain far more quickly, and her pool of power permitting such an action. Behind her, in the electric blue and black robes of the most recent academy of dark soul sorcery, where her three triplets, who looked at their mother upon seeing their friends. She smiled at them. “Go on” They gave her a sunny smile, and raced off to join the other children. 

“How’s running your own academy?” Jessica asked. 

“Tiring, and annoying. Irritating at times” She sighed, drifting down slightly, before returning to her full floating height. “But ultimately? I’d say it’s rewarding” She looked at the children playing, and her fists unconsciously clenched. “After all; I’ll do anything to protect our families” 

 

**—:—:—:—:—:—**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus Christ on a motorcycle wearing a leather jacket; longest chapter I’ve written... ever. I think. I probably won’t be doing such a long chapter for a while, as I felt it got a bit weak towards the end, but tell me your thoughts anyway.


End file.
